vocaloidfandomcom_de-20200213-history
The Madness of Duke Venomania
The Madness of Duke Venomania (ヴェノマニア公の狂気, auch Venomania-kou no Kyouki) ist ein Lied, der sieben Todessünden-Serie, sowie der The Evillious Chronicles-Serie. Gesungen wird das Lied hauptsächlich von Gapuko, jedoch singen Hatsune Miku, Megurine Luka, Megpoid Gumi, Meiko und Kaito auch einige Zeilen. Die Musik und der Text kommen von Akuno-P, auch bekannt als mothy, die Illustrationen hat Suzunosuke gemacht. Veröffentlicht wurde The Madness of Duke Venomania in Japan am 25. Juli 2010. Hintergrund Das Lied handelt von einem Mann, Herzog Sateriajis Venomania (Gakupo), der in seiner Kindheit von anderen verspottet wurde. Als Erwachsener schloss er einen Pakt mit dem Teufel, um eine unwiderstehliche Ausstrahlung auf Frauen zu haben. Die führte dazu, dass Frauen zu seiner Villa strömten und einen Harem für ihn schufen. Eine dieser Frauen war seine Kindheitsfreundin, Gumina Glassred (Gumi), die ihm später ebenfalls verfiel. Sein Harem wuchs mit der Zeit immer mehr. Doch ein eifersüchtiger Mann, Kachees Crim (Kaito), der seine Geliebte an Venomania verloren hatte, kam als Frau verkleidet zu seinem Haus und erstach ihn mit einem vergifteten Schwert. Der Bann, nun gebrochen, hatte keine Wirkung mehr auf die Frauen und so flohen sie. Als Venomania stirbt sieht er ein letztes Mal seine Kindheitsfreundin und erkennt, dass er sie wirklich geliebt hat. Text Japanisch= 今日もまた美しい淑女が　僕の元　訪れる 微笑みを浮かべる貴女は　新しい妻となる 禁断の悪魔との契約　手に入れたこの力 僕を見た全ての女は魅了され堕ちていく 女性を魅了する力を手に入れた 男は一人住む屋敷の地下室に 気に入った女を次々と連れ込み ハーレムを作り上げた 毒を秘めたリビドーの味　突き刺した刃の快楽 血と汗は混じり合いやがて　紫の滴へと変わる 服を脱ぎ捨て抱き合えば　現実へはもう二度と戻れない 燃やされた昔の肖像画　捨て去った過去の僕 誰しもがあざけり笑った　あの顔は忘れたい 傍らの可愛い娘を抱き寄せてキスをする 彼女はそう　かつて僕のこと馬鹿にした幼馴染 ある日を境にして国中の女が いつしか次々と行方をくらませた あるものは女房　あるものは娘を 失い途方に暮れた 闇に染まるリビドーの色　とどまらぬ無限の情欲 幻想は全てを呑み込み　僕はもう人ではなくなる 神に逆らい堕落する　これが僕の望んでた狂気のnight 今日もまた美しい淑女が　僕の元　訪れる さあおいで僕の胸の中　踊ろうよこのハーレムで 近づいた貴方を抱きしめ　微笑んだその瞬間 突然の鋭い痛みと　血に染まる僕の胸 消えた恋人を探してた若者 居場所を突き止めた　悪魔の住む屋敷 若者は女装して悪魔に近づいた 懐の刀を悪魔に突き刺した 毒を秘めた刀が刺さり 僕はその場に倒れこんだ 血と汗は混じり合いやがて　紫の滴へと変わっていく 術のとけた女たちは全て　我に返り屋敷から逃げ出した 僕のこと一瞬だけ見て　最後に屋敷から出たのは あの幼馴染　待ってよ　 "まだ君に好きだと言ってない" |-|Romaji= kyō mo mata utsukushī on'na ga boku no moto otozureru hohoemi o ukaberu anata wa atarashī tsuma to naru kindan no akuma tono keiyaku te ni ireta kono chikara boku o mita subete no on'na wa miryō sare ochi te iku josei o miryō suru chikara o te ni ireta otoko wa hitori sumu yashiki no chikashitsu ni ki ni itta on'na o tsugi tsugi to tsure komi hāremu o tsukuri ageta doku o himeta ribidō no aji tsuki sashita yaiba no kairaku chi to ase wa majiri ai yagate murasaki no shizuku eto kawaru fuku o nugi sute daki aeba genjitsu ewa mō nido to modore nai moya sareta mukashi no shōzōga sute satta kako no boku dare shimo ga azakeri waratta ano kao wa wasure tai katawara no kawaī musume o daki yose te kisu o suru kanojo wa sō katsute boku no koto baka ni shita osana najimi aru hi o sakai ni shite kunijū no on'na ga itsu shika tsugi tsugi to yukue o kura maseta aru mono wa nyōbō aru mono wa musume o ushinai tohō ni kureta yami ni somaru ribidō no iro todomara nu mugen no yokujō gensō wa subete o nomi komi boku wa mō hito de naku naru kami ni sakarai daraku suru kore ga boku no nozon deta kyōki no night kyō mo mata utsukushī on'na ga boku no moto otozureru sā oide boku no mune no naka odorō yo kono hāremu de chika zuita anata o daki shime hohoenda sono shunkan totsuzen no surudoi itami to chi ni somaru boku no mune kieta koibito o sagashi teta wakamono ibasho o tsuki tometa akuma no sumu yashiki wakamono wa josō shite akuma ni chika zuita futokoro no katana o akuma ni tsuki sashita doku o himeta katana ga sasari boku wa sono ba ni taore konda chi to ase wa majiri ai yagate murasaki no shizuku eto kawatte iku jutsu no toketa on'na tachi wa subete ware ni kaeri yashiki kara nige dashita boku no koto isshun dake mite saigo ni yashiki kara deta nowa ano osana najimi matte yo "mada kimi ni suki da to itte nai" |-|Deutsch= Heute kommt wieder eine wunderschöne Dame zu mir. Dieses Lächeln, du wirst meine neue Frau werden. Ein verbotener Pakt mit dem Teufel, diese Macht in meinen Händen. Alle Frauen liegen mir zu Füßen. Mit der Kraft Frauen zu betören Bringt der Mann eine Frau nach der anderen zu seiner Villa, in der er allein lebt und vergrößert seinen Harem. Der Geschmack der Libido, dieses verborgene Gift, die Lust des schneidenden Schwertes. Blut und Schweiß vermischen sich, bevor sie zu violetten Tropfen werden. Wenn die Hüllen erst einmal fallen, gibt es kein Zurück mehr. Die alten Bilder wurden verbrannt; mein vergangenes Ich habe ich aufgegeben, Ich will das Gesicht vergessen, das jeder verspottet und ausgelacht hat. Ich küsse das liebliche Mädchen, als ich es umarme. Es war die Kindheitsfreundin, die mich lächerlich machte. Von einem bestimmten Tag an verschwanden Frauen Aus dem ganzen Land ohne, dass sie es bemerkten Einige waren verheiratet; einige verloren ihre Töchter Und wussten nicht, was sie tun sollten. Der Klang der Libido färbt die Dunkelheit; eine unendliche Leidenschaft. Illusionen, alles zu verstehen; ich bin nicht länger Mensch. Ich sündige in Anwesenheit von Gott, das ist die Nacht des Wahnsinns, die ich mir wünschte. Heute kommt wieder eine wunderschöne Dame zu mir. Komm in meine Umarmung, lass uns in diesem Harem tanzen. Nachdem du dich mir näherst, halte ich dich fest und lächle; In diesem Augenblick spüre ich einen stechenden Schmerz und Blut färbt meine Brust. Ein junger Mann, der nach seiner verlorenen Liebe suchte. Er fand ihren Aufenthaltsort heraus: Die Villa, in der der Teufel wohnte. Der junge Mann, verkleidet als Frau, verlockte den Teufel Und erstach ihn mit einem Schwert. Durchbohrt von der vergifteten Klinge Verliere ich mein Bewusstsein. Blut und Schweiß vermischen sich, bevor sie zu violetten Tropfen werden. Mein Bann ist gebrochen, die Frauen kommen zur Besinnung und flüchten aus der Villa. Die Letzte, die ging, blickte für eine Sekunde zu mir, Es war meine Kindheitsfreundin… Warte! ”Ich konnte dir noch nicht sagen, dass ich dich liebe.” Liste der vermissten Personen In der PV werden zweimal Aufzählungen eingeblendet, die die Namen, das Alter und den Beruf der 19 vermissten Frauen zeigen. Viele ihrer Namen wurden von den Namen der Original-Vocaloids oder Fanmade-Vocaloids abgeleitet. Andere Versionen Megurine.Luka.600.1531336.jpg|Luka's Cover (The Madness of Miss Venomania)|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UNxwd5oU5Rs Nico.Nico.Singer.full.1503766.jpg|Nico Nico Chorus|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nFi-jkSuWng Kategorie:Die Sieben Todessünden Kategorie:The Evillious Chronicles Kategorie:Kamui Gakupo Kategorie:Hatsune Miku Kategorie:MEIKO Kategorie:Megpoid Gumi Kategorie:Megurine Luka Kategorie:Akuno-P Kategorie:KAITO